This invention relates to an automatic rhythm performing apparatus and in particular an automatic rhythm performing apparatus capable of effectively expressing stressed and relaxed beats of a rhythm.
A conventional automatic rhythm performing apparatus is adapted to cause a tone signal from a tone generator to be gated by rhythm pattern pulses corresponding to stressed beats of a rhythm to be generated. Even if in this case a rhythm gate is designed to impart a decayed envelope to the tone signal, the apparatus would provide a monotonous impression to a listener.